Virtual eXtensible Local Area Network (VXLAN) technologies are layer 2 Virtual Private Network (VPN) technologies based on an Internet Protocol (IP) network and a “Media Access Control (MAC) in User Datagram Protocol (UDP)” encapsulation mode is used. Based on existing service providers or Enterprise IP networks, the VXLAN technologies may provide layer 2 interconnections for spreading physical sites and provide service isolation for different tenants. The VXLAN technologies are mainly used for data center networks.